Swimming into Love
by ps.IThinkILoveYou
Summary: Percy Jackson is an Olympic swimmer who has never had time for love until he meets Annabeth Chase who turns his world upside down! ALL HUMAN! PERCIBETH! Please read, I stink at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it! I have an idea of what I want to do with the story but I have no idea how to start it so bare with me. The first couple chapters will probably be about as good as poop on a stick but I promise they will get better as they go along… at least I hope they will. Well the only reason I am really writing this authors note is to delay actually writing the story, because I have no idea how to start writing it! Well here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for the story!**

Annabeth's POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sigh as I look over at my alarm clock, and see 2:30 am printed in vibrant green colors on the screen. I close my eyes once more before rolling to the floor with the blankets still wrapped around my waist. I let out a tiny yelp as my head slams into the wooden floor and franticly kick the blankets off of my lower body. I bunch my blanket up and use them as a makeshift pillow to get some last minutes of rest before I have to get ready. I didn't have a peaceful night last night, but then again when do I ever? Ever since I was a child I have had night terrors about huge killer spiders, a half man half bull animal thing, and every other terrifying creation that you could ever imagine.

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I suddenly realize how cold I am at the moment. My flimsy camisole and short pajama shorts are doing absolutely nothing to protect me from the unforgiving coldness of my central air conditioning. I peel myself up of off the ground and look around my room, smiling slightly at how different it looks in the dark. My usually light purple walls have turned to a color that's almost dark enough to be black. The bookcase that lines two walls of the room completely filled to the brim with books looks very ominous in the darkened room. My desk, which is filled with architecture books and floor plans to different structures, looks about ready to collapse under the weight of the many papers.

I stretch my arm out to flip the switch that will turn my lights on and get off of my floor, while wrapping a blanket around me at the same time. I laugh a little at what my best friend, Thalia, would say about that, she always claims that the only reason I multitask is to show off and if she saw me doing it this early she would wake up the whole house with her shouts of outrage.

At the thought of Thalia I suddenly remember why I was forced to get up at this ungodly hour of the day and rush to the bathroom to get ready, newly awakened with the thought. Thalia is taking me and my other best friend Piper on a vacation with Jason, her twin brother (and Pipers crush), and his best friend Leo. We're going to the Olympics. I am actually really excited to go, the architecture that is displayed in the Olympic arenas is simply amazing _and_ it's in Greece this year.

Thals claims that the reason she is taking us is because her cousin is going to be swimming and she needs to give him support but unless her cousin is… I don't know… Percy Jackson or someone, I really don't care! She won't even tell me his name, so I have no way of knowing if she even really has a cousin that is going to be swimming at all! I mean you never know with Thalia. Either way I don't really care because I get to go on an amazing vacation with my best friends of all time, and, hopefully, see Percy Jackson, who is the best swimmer in the entire world! He is also rather cute if I do say so myself. A huge grin appears on my face as I hear Thalia beating up my doorbell from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" I scream down to her, still not able to get the goofy grin off my face as I sprint to collect the rest of my bags from my room and bring them into the downstairs hallway. After pushing all my bags down the stairs and climbing over them to reach the front door I fling the door open with all my might to see Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo all standing on my steps taking turns pushing my doorbell. I roll my eyes at their idiocy but it doesn't have the effect I was hoping for seeing as I still have the larger than life smile plastered to my face.

"Well don't you look happy" Piper remarks after seeing my rather blinding smile.

"Of course I am! We are going to Greece!" I exclaim. Piper lets out a laugh, her kaleidoscope eyes twinkling with happiness at my excitement. "Jason, Leo get my bags." I order, turning my attention to the two males as they smirk at me.

"Yes milady" they say at the same time, both in terrible British accents. I roll my eyes at them and they do as I say. I turn around once more to look at my house and the smile finally falls from my face. My dad and step-mother didn't even have the decency to come and say goodbye. I don't know what I expected, they both hate me and they don't try to hide it, they made it very clear that they were glad I would be gone for the next two weeks.

I make up my mind at that very moment to not think about them on this vacation and just enjoy my time with my friends. I rush to the car and get in, I somehow got stuck with the middle seat so I am squished between Piper and Leo while Thalia drives and Jason is in shotgun. Jason turns around and gives me a huge smile.

"You excited Annie?" I sigh internally at his nick name for me but smile anyway; knowing arguing with him will do nothing to help me.

"Heck yah!" I reply instantly, earning a laugh out of everyone but Thalia, who is not a morning person, and is mumbling to herself about buffalos or something. After that the ride goes by quickly with everyone talking about how fun it's going to be and what they are most excited about, and things like that.

Almost exactly half an hour later we pull up to the airport and shuffle inside after finding a parking space. We pass through security without a hitch and board the plane in no time at all. Since this was kind of a last minute thing we couldn't all get seats together so I end up sitting with the isle to my left and an old couple who at least seem really nice to the right. Next to them is a sandy blonde haired boy that would be handsome if not for the jagged scar running across the entire length of his face, and a frown that seems permanently attached, making him look like he was just told really bad news every second of the day.

I groan as I remember that the flight is over 16 hours long, but I don't really want to go to sleep and have more nightmares, especially in a plane full of people so I take out my book instead.

time lapse- 14 hours

I smile as I close my third book; this one had a really good ending, and put me in a much better mood than the other two. But as I look at the clock I find myself wishing that I had packed more books, there are still over 2 hours left on the plane ride and I don't have anything else to do. I decide to get up and try to find my friends to see if they want to do anything.

I give the old couple a small smile as I get up and stretch, then set off down the aisle to find Leo who I know is a couple seats behind me. Sure enough not even 4 rows of seats later I find Leo who is sitting in a middle aisle all by himself, how he accomplished that we will never know. I make a mental note to ask him about it though.

He is watching some kind of action movie with a horrified expression on his face, and he keeps flinching back into the seat muttering "Why? Why? Why? Why me?"

I laugh a little and tap his shoulder to get his attention. He screams a little and slaps my hand away before curling up in a ball and yelling "No! I will not be the first to be effected! I will make it out of here!" I sigh before taking off his headphones and assuring him that it is just me and I will not infect him with anything.

He lets out a relieved laugh and offers me the seat next to him. I sit down and revel in the comfortable feeling of having someone I know near me and not some random stranger. The silence is quickly broken by a terrified Leo who turns to me and with a serious face that I have never seen him wear before says "Annabeth I have something to ask you."

"Umm… okay, you know you can ask me anything Leo." I reply with a hesitant smile, dreading the inappropriate question he will no doubt ask me.

"Why would they put a movie about a bunch of people on a plane dying, on the list of movies? I mean we're ON A PLANE!" He screamed.

"Leo if you knew it would freak you out why did you order it in the first place?" I reply in exasperation.

"Because I didn't think it would freak me out!"

"Well then why didn't you stop watching it when you realized it did freak you out?"

"And waste my money? I think not!"

I shake my head and sigh then remember my question from earlier "hey Leo… how did you get the middle row all to yourself?" a rather creepy smile slowly appears on his face and I instantly backtrack "Never mind, I don't want to know."

He lets out a loud laugh and nods his head, "That's what I thought. Wait do you know where Jason, Thalia, and Piper are?"

"I don't know yet, I have only found you so far… wanna help me find them?" I inquire

"Yah sure, what the plan?"

"Let's go down the aisle first and see if any of them are down there, then we can travel back up to the top." I reply, having already known that I was going to do that. He gave his affirmative and we start on our way down the aisle. After a while we are almost to the bottom of the plane and I spot Piper squished between the window and a rather chubby guy. "Pipes! Wanna come sit with us?" I ask her and she nods enthusiastically not even needing a moment to think about it. She climbs over the man and out into the aisle and hugs me super tight.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, I love you!" she whisper yells earning a laugh out of Leo and me.

"Let's just go find Thals and Jason." I reply and when my two companions nod in conformation I set off, up the aisle this time. We pass by all the regular seats and I start to get a little confused, then I pass into the first class section and spot them instantly. To say we were all mad would be an understatement. They get to sit next to each other and be pampered in this lovely smelling closed off section while we all have to sit with a bunch of random strangers in an only slightly larger space that smells too much like B.O. for my taste.

We storm over to them and they look extremely shocked to see us. "Hey guys…" Jason says hesitantly. We glare at him and he stops, trying to sink into the fabric of the seat and make himself invisible. I smile internally at the fact that we can make him scared but still scowl down at them.

"Come on guys!" Thalia exclaims "there are only 10 minutes left in the plane ride… no need to go all psycho on us now…" I look at my watch and notice that what she says is true; we only have about ten minutes before the plane land.

"Fine, but this is not over! Come on guys; let's go back to our seats." I say, turning back to Piper and Leo. We quickly decide that we will all sit in Leo's row instead of having to separate again, and Piper and I grab our stuff from our previous seats.

After the plane lands and we grab all of our suitcases form the conveyor belt thing we turn to Thalia and Jason to see how we will be getting to our hotel. Noticing our stares Thalia tells us that we will be picked up by one of her cousins, though not the famous swimmer. She says the guys name is Nico di'Angelo or something like that and we should just look for a guy holding a sign that says 'Grace' which is her last name.

After a couple minutes of looking we spot him and we all run over, eager to get to where we are staying and take showers and naps.

"Hey Nico, long time no see little man!" Jason greets him while executing some complicated man hug type thing. Thalia just wraps him up in a hug which shocks Piper and I, she isn't the type of person to hug someone, under any circumstance.

When he is done greeting the twins he turns to the rest of us, and I finally get a good look at him. I don't know how he is related to the Graces, where they are both tan with shocking blue eyes he is as pale as can be with brown eyes so dark they are almost black. He is also dressed completely in black from his neck to his toes, and he has a mop of shaggy black hair. Even though his appearance suggests otherwise I can't help but feel that this is a sweet, funny, and kind kid.

"Hello!" he greets the rest of us," I'm Nico di'Angelo and I'm Thalia and Jason's cousin, you'll be staying in the guest rooms of our family house!" he says in a rocky voice. Then turning to Jason and Thalia adds "Except you of course, you will be staying in your bed rooms." There are nods from everyone in the group and he smirks and motions for us to follow him. He leads us out into the parking lot and to a midnight black Chevrolet Corvette. He tells us to get in and we do as he says but not without many compliments on the car and a little drool from Leo.

time lapse- 2 hours

We pull up to the family house and my law drops to the ground. This is in no way considered a 'house' it's a colossal mansion! It's completely gorgeous and the biggest structure I have ever seen. My mind immediately goes to the architecture and I start to estimate how many bricks it took to build a place this big. Thalia pulls me out of my thoughts and motions for me to enter the 'house' I do as she says and am instantly greeted by a bunch of smiling people in cotton uniforms who I assume are the maids and other helpers.

Jason Thalia and Nico greet them all and ask where the rest of the family is, one maid states that they are on the back patio, and the three of them walk off to where I assume is the back patio. As I follow them it is conformed that we are indeed traveling to the back patio to meet the rest of the family, I start to get excited about the identity of the swimmer and I wonder if it really is Percy Jackson. I mean, there is no reason why it wouldn't be, even though he looks nothing like Thalia and Jason, Nico doesn't look like them either. I start to get excited about the possibility when Piper interrupts my thoughts.

"You think their cousin could be Percy Jackson?" she whispers urgently to me.

"That's what I was just thinking about! I don't know it's always possible…"

"Well I sure hope it is! He is the sexiest man EVER!" she shouts the last part earning weird looks from the rest of our group and I quickly shush her while agreeing wholeheartedly. "Oh my goodness! If it is him I don't want to look like this the first time I see him!" she squeals, I look down at my own ratty travel clothes and once again agree with her even though I just tell her that there is nothing we can do about it now. She sighs "I guess your right" she admits.

I smile in a secretive way and reply "It wouldn't matter anyway though" she gives me a questioning look and asks why. "Well, because I call him!"

"WHAT NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T CALL HIM HE IS MY SOLE MATE AND I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND HIM FIRST! WITHOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO HE IS! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY SWIMMING RECORDS HE HAS BROKEN!" she shouts at me.

"16 RECORDS!" I scream back my anger flaring; I hate to be told I can't do something "AND YOU DID NOT SHOW HIM TO ME I LEARNED ABOUT HIM FIRST REMEMBER? BOBBY AND MATHEW ARE THE ONES WHO TOLD US ABOUT HIM!"

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MATTER I STILL LOVE HIM AND YOU CANT HAVE HIM!" she screeches stubbornly.

"Pipes, what about Jason?" I whisper to her, in case anyone is listening to our conversation.

"Oh, right" she admonishes, defeated "Well then I guess you can have Percy Jackson don't worry I know his schedule and where he practices, it's not that far from here if you ever want to stop by…" I laugh at her and assure her that I will not be stalking him no matter how many times she tries to get me to.

"He needs his own space, gosh woman! You will not under any circumstance stalk the poor boy!" she sighs but agrees, that is when I notice that the rest of our group is listening to our conversation and I turn a little red, Leo laughs hysterically while the Thalia and Nico share a look and Jason glares at the wall. Well that's interesting; I make a mental note to question him about that later.

"Well, here we are!" Nico exclaims "Meet our family!"

We walk out onto the patio and look around there are 8 other kids, all around our age –which is 16- and no adults. I ask about that and Jason tells me that no adults ever stay at the house, it's all theirs. I can't help but think that it must be like a party 24/7. Then we start with the introductions.

"This is Juniper and Grover." Thalia says pointing to a cute little cloven looking girl with green streaks in her hair and an awkward looking boy with acne and the start of a wispy beard. He has really curly orange hair and they both wear shirts with 'SAVE THE EARTH!' on them. Thalia then adds in a whisper "they're dating" I smile at the thought, they are a really cute couple and I can tell they are happy together. "That's Connor and Travis, the Stoll brothers." She continues pointing to identical looking boys with pointy features, bright orange hair and mischievous smiles. "Don't let them anywhere near your wallet, or anything of value for that matter." She warns causing their smiles to grow and they nod in our direction.

"Bianca and Hazel" Jason says pointing at two girls who look almost exactly like Nico, but in girl version. "Bianca is Nico's older sister, she's 17 and hazel is his younger sister, she's 15." They give us identical sweet smiles and I can't help but smile back. "That's Frank" he continues pointing to a really buff guy with a cute chubby baby face. "He's Hazel's boyfriend" once again I can't help but notice how perfect they are for each other and I notice that he is holding her hand I smile at the couple and turn to the last person.

When I see him I can't help but let a small gasp escape from my mouth. He had perfectly tousled raven black hair, bright and happy sea green eyes, and a perfect smile showing a row of shining white teeth. He looks directly at me as Jason says "and this is Percy."

**I hope you like it! Please tell me if there is any way I could improve my writing, is it moving too fast? Did I correctly develop the characters? ANY PROBLEM AT ALL THAT YOU THINK I COULD FIX I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ABOUT IT! I would not expect the chapters to be this long in the future… you never know maybe they will be, but probably not. I will try to make all my chapters at least 1,000 words (this one was 3,600) if I can. Please review and tell me anything you want, it doesn't even have to be related to the story, you could talk about my little pony and I would still love it **

**Anyway my mom is getting mad now so R&R (I don't know what that means… if you review I would love it if you told me!)**

**3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter 2, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite/alerted my story! You made me so happy it wasn't even funny ****J and thank you to the guest who informed me that a Chevrolet Corvette does not seat 6 people, it only sits two… if that annoyed you I am very sorry! I am not a car person and I just chose it because the pictures of it looked cool… I guess I should have done more research! Any way you guys made me so happy! I will probably try to update every weekend because I am very busy on weekdays and I start school next week ****L this chapter will take place at the same time that the last chapter did but it will be in Percy's POV! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would be writing books right now… not going on Fanfiction! Therefore I don't own.**

Percy's POV:

I dive into the frigid cold water, kicking my legs like I would imagine a merman does. (Don't laugh at my comparison! everyone has their little quirks, mine just happens to be that when I first start a race and I am swimming underwater I pretend I am a merman… Don't judge!)

When I break the surface I erupt out of it by lifting my arms and chest out of the water. I bring my arms from out to the side to above me so it's like I am going to dive, and ascend back toward the water. I can feel the water trying to work against me but I push through and I perform the stroke once again. I do that until I reach the other wall, then I dive under and execute a perfect turn.

This is an Olympic sized pool so instead of being 25 meters across it is 50 meters that means that I have to swim across it two times instead of four, for the 100 meter butterfly. As I once again reach the opposite wall, after doing the butterfly across the entire expanse of the pool I lift my head up to see the smiling face of my coach, Paul Blofis.

"Well done Percy! That's a new personal best! If you keep working like this you will have the record in no time." He says with a fatherly smile. He is the closest thing to a father figure that I have ever had in my life, that being said I was really excited when he started dating my mom. I am pretty sure he was going to propose but then the whole Olympic thing came up and I knew he would wait until it wouldn't take the spotlight off me. Like I said, he's the best.

"Thanks Paul!" I exclaim "I really want to hit 20 records by the end of the year."

"Well Percy, you dream big… I like it" he said, quoting the exact thing he had said when I had first asked him to coach me. Back then I had told him that I was going to win a medal in every swimming event in the Olympics. That is impossible, and of course I realize that now but I was 4 at the time and refused to believe that I couldn't do it.

I give him another smile and he brings me into a hug, even though we are both guys it's not awkward, it's just like how I imagine hugging your dad would be. When we pull apart his eyes are glowing with pride for me and I can't help but hug him again before I tell him I have to go back home.

"Het Paul… I have got to go now, Thalia, Jason and their friends will be at the house in a couple hours and we have to get it ready for them."

"Alright but be careful driving!" he shouts back as I run to the locker room and quickly shower and change into my regular clothes. I sprint out to my car and smile as I take my seat, the leather cooling me even through my clothes. The ride back to the family house isn't that long, 20 minutes tops, but I like to go slow and take the back roads.

I smile as I look around me; I have been coming here with my family since I was a baby. My surrounds are as familiar as New York City to me and I love it. All my cousins are my best friends and I love all the friends they bring with them. This is the first year Thalia and Jason are bringing people so I am excited to meet them. I pull into the mile long driveway and park my car in its designated spot. I get out as quickly as I can and run into the house, Bianca and Hazel would kill me if I was late.

"I'm here!" I call out as soon as I step through the doors. I am greeted by silence so I try again "Hello? Anyone home?" Still no answer, well that's weird. I look around and they aren't anywhere in the house, if they are already finished cleaning they are all going to kill me.

I grimace as I walk out to the back yard and see everyone weeding and picking up all our pool toys and other weird objects, I think I even see Connor Stoll pick up a fire work and quickly run away with it… I hope someone is going to stop him. I don't have time to worry about that though because at that moment Hazel sees me and points me out to Bianca. 'This isn't going to be good'. Is all I have time to think before they are on top of me.

"Percy you promised you wouldn't be late!" Hazel whines and I instantly feel bad.

"I know and I am so sorry! I had to do some extra strokes in the pool today and I couldn't exactly say no, the Olympics are in a matter of days!" They both sigh, excepting my excuse and tell me to get to work. I smile at them gratefully and get to work immediately.

I work near my best friend Grover and his girlfriend. They both give me a smile and I return them without hesitation. As I see them work together I get kind of jealous. I have never had a girlfriend before, not because I don't have the option of one I just have never found someone who I feel like I could have a future with.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare or Red as I call her is my best swimming friend and I know she likes me, she makes it painfully obvious. I just don't like her the same way though, she isn't my type, even though technically I don't even know what my type is.

"That's not even fair! Pierce, tell me how you got them to let you off without punishment!" Travis whined while walking past holding a bunch of wood in his hands. For some reason I don't think the Stolls agreed to help clean up out of the goodness of their hearts, they are defiantly planning something.

"I just told them the truth; I had to swim some extra laps to get ready for the Olympics." I told him and he made a face.

"I can't believe they fell for that one AGAIN! We all know Paul lets you out early every time and you just take and hour drive to get back to the house!" He says to me, but he did have the courtesy to keep his voice down so none of the girls heard him.

"And by all of us you mean the guys." Nico butts in with a grin.

"Well yah I guess that's true but still, you think they would figure it out by now!" He said dramatically "It's not fair that Percy gets off the hook with that same excuse every time and we have to come up with different excuses whenever we get caught."

"Well, if your excuses were at all believable maybe you wouldn't have to" Frank said, coming over to join the conversation. We all laughed at the expression on Travis's face. He looked like he had just been told that it is now illegal in the USA and Greece to pull pranks on people, in other words like the world is ending.

"My excuses aren't believable?" he asked us in sadness. This caused another round of laughter and nods from everyone.

"Dude remember that one time you said the reason you were late was because your pet rock got off its leash and ran away on your walk?" Nico says and we smile at the memory.

"Alright that's one time!" he says to us all "The rest of my excuses are pretty good."

"Yeah they totally are, like when you said the reason you drank four bottles of ketchup was that the Gene from Aladdin came and told you that that was one of Aladdin's wishes so you had to do it." I replied.

"Right!" Travis said "I'm glad you agree with me Percy!"

"Um Travis? I think he was being sarcastic…" Frank tells him slowly, like he is talking to a three year old. Travis looks confused, and looks at me for conformation.

"Yup, I was." I tell him trying to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"Well then!" he huffs and storms away. Nico, Frank, and I look at each other before falling on the ground we are laughing so hard. When we finally catch our breath we decide that we should get back to work, and separate to find what needs to be done.

time lapse- 3 hours

We had finally finished cleaning outside I was ready to drop from exhaustion. I had somehow gotten the job of lifting all the heavy objects and putting them miles away from their original spot where Bianca instructed me to place them. I had to position them all so that they were perfectly angled away from the sun and they weren't to close to each other but they weren't too far away either.

I took the job without complaint because I figured that was probably my punishment. They had already cleaned the house so I wasn't stuck doing any of that work luckily. When we had all caught our breath we got changed into our bathing suits and jumped into the pool.

Nico decided to play chicken so we split up into teams of two. It was Grover and Juniper, Frank and Hazel, Bianca and Nico, and Connor and me. Travis was the Ref for this game. Connor got on my shoulders because I was the better swimmer and we got ready to face our first opponent.

Our first match was against Grover and Juniper. We won easily and moved onto the next match. We ended up being undefeated and when people finally started to get aggravated with our winning they decided to play a different game.

"Whatever it is Percy and Connor cannot be partners!" Hazel announced and everyone laughs.

"You're just jealous of our awesomeness!" Conner told her and we all laughed at him too.

"Yah sure, that's it." Bianca told him with a smile.

"I have an idea let's race!" Juniper said. Everyone agreed and got into position with Nico as the ref this time.

"Ready, set, GO!" he yelled and we were off. I quickly zoomed ahead of them and lapped them all at least 3 times. When they all finally finished they glared at me and me and Nico laughed at their expressions.

"That wasn't a fair race." Grover announced. "Percy is an Olympic swimmer for goodness sakes!"

"You guys should have seen how fast he was going! It was insane!" Nico told them enthusiastically. Estimating my pace to me about 300 mph. I knew that was a huge exaggeration but I wasn't going to tell them that, I just smiled at them.

"I will be the ref for the next race." I told them and they all agreed.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I yelled to them and they all took off. If I was being honest they all had terrible form and they were going as slow as snails. I sigh as I look as my watch, if I really was a ref they would all be disqualified the second they started.

After 10 minutes Frank finished first with Juniper and Travis close seconds. Then Connor, Bianca, and Hazel all finished at the same time, and Grover came in last. Nico quit half way through because it was too boring so he was just floating on his back in the middle of the pool.

I told them they all finished around ten minutes and they were so happy it made me laugh. Finishing 100 meters in ten minutes is not that much of an accomplishment but I wasn't going to tell them that. They were all so happy I felt good for them.

"Percy what is the fastest time you finished the 100 meter butterfly?" Juniper questioned me and I contemplated tell a lie to make them feel better but decided it would be better to tell the trouth.

"45 seconds" I told them truthfully and they stared at me for a while. "What?" I finally asked their stares making me uncomfortable.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIABLE?" Connor yelled at me "I mean I knew you were good, but not THAT good."

"Well you don't make it to the Olympics if you aren't THAT good." Bianca told him in exasperation.

"Don't get upset guys!" I told them with a smile "Butterfly is one of my best events!" lie, it's my worst "And it was the first time you have ever done something like that!" lie, they all love to swim little races like that I the pool, they seem to get worse every time "You did really well." Lie, they failed… wow I need to stop lying to my friends.

"Um Percy, hate to break it to you but butterfly is your worst event, and we race in the pool like this all the time… and they all failed." Nico informed me while the others turned to glare at them.

"Well at least we aren't quitters like you!" Hazel shot back at him.

"Just because you said that you get to go pick Jason Thalia and their friends up!" Bianca announced.

He groaned "Really?" he asked and she nodded. He sighed and I ask what we should do while waiting. Bianca said that Thalia called a little while ago while we were still in the pool and told us the room colors for the guests.

The girls had to drive to the store to get the colors and matching accessories while the guys were told to take all the furniture out of the rooms and put tarps on the floor in order to paint it. It took us about 30 minutes to clear out all of the rooms and put all the tarps down so we all decided to change into old clothes that we can paint in.

When we are all appropriately dressed the girls show up and put all the supplies in the designated rooms. These rooms will officially be their rooms until they stop coming. When we bring friends we usually never stop bringing them though, so we all have our own rooms that we decorated the way we wanted them to look.

The guys separate into teams of two and the girls announce that they will 'supervise' meaning tell us we are doing everything wrong and to redo it all again. I get Nico as a partner and the room we are assigned to is next to mine. We are told to make two walls silverfish grey and two walls light blue Hazel (our designated 'supervisor') showed us which walls to paint which color and we set off to work.

I paint the wall with the door on it and the one directly to the right of it a light blue while Nico paints the wall to the left of the door and the one directly across it which also has a huge window right in the center of it.

When we finish that we leave it to dry for a little while and go to get drinks. Hazel had made us lemonade so we both had some of that and she went and got the rest of the accessories for the room. It had a bookcase the size of an entire wall (don't ask how they expect us to get that in there…) a corner desk a bureau and a bed for the big furniture pieces. It also had a cool spiny chair for the desk and a grey and blue bedspread.

I had determined that the room obviously belonged to a girl and I already liked her. She had great taste and she seemed really smart because of the bookcase and desk. When Nico finished his lemonade he took mine and I slapped the back of his head. Frank and Travis who had come down a little after us laughed and Travis cheered me on.

"GO PERCY! BEAT HIM UP!" he yelled as Nico glared at him. Travis flinched away from the glare but stood his ground and insisted that he deserved it for stealing my lemonade, which I completely agreed with. A little after that Grover and Connor came running down the stairs and grabbed their lemonades.

"What took you guys so long?" Frank asked them.

"The girl whose room we painted wanted paint splattered all over her wall so we had to paint all the walls black then splatter at least ten neon colors on the walls! It was so much work!" Connor complained.

"Ha-ha we only had to paint the walls blue and silver, Pierce did the blue and I did the silver!" Nico exclaimed.

"We had to paint one wall red one wall black one wall orange and one wall yellow… it was kind like a fire." Frank explains.

"That sounds cool!" Connor exclaims.

"Dude it is!" His brother told him and they started talking about fire and how they could put actual fire into the walls as a prank or something like that. I could only hope that it wouldn't burn down the house.

Hazel calls Nico and I back up into the room, claiming the paint has dried even though I am pretty sure that's not even possible. When we get up there I am proven wrong and seeing our shocked faces Hazel explained that they got the super fast drying paint. I nod even though I have no idea what she is talking about and we set to work putting the rest of the room together.

time lapse- 3 hours

When we're finally finished we step back to admire out work, we did pretty well if I do say so myself. The bookcase is against the blue wall that doesn't have the door on it (don't ask how we got that thing in because I don't even know) the bed is right below the window with the bureau is next to that right beside the window. The desk is in the corner where the blue wall with the door and the blank silver wall meet. The window has blue curtains that match the color of the two walls; I think it looks really nice.

The other people finish at around the same time as us and we send Nico off to the airport. I am kind of excited to meet the girl whose room I decorated and see Thalia and Jason. I hope the room doesn't belong to Thalia's friend Pepper or something because Jason likes her and I would never do that to him, he is one of my best friends.

We all decide to change into better clothes and wait till they get here. The airport is two hours away so we just talk and play some games outside until they come.

time lapse- 2 hours

We hear a car pull into the drive way and people get out and enter the house. We all look at each other and smile. We don't hear them again until they reach the doors and step out onto the patio to greet us.

They start to introduce us but I'm not paying any attention to them. The beautiful blonde had stolen all my attention at the moment. She was dressed casually in travel clothes but she somehow still managed to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I immediately knew that she was the girl with the silver and blue room.

I smile as she looks at everyone as they are introduced, giving them smiles as she passed by them. Sadly I am a little off to the side so I still haven't gotten a good view of her. After they introduce Frank who is right next to me she looks at me and gasps a little.

I have trouble not letting a small gasp escape my own lips. She was so gorgeous it was unreal. She was perfectly tan, I figured it was probably natural like my own and she had an amazingly muscled body, her blonde hair was curled into perfect princess curls that I figured weren't real; no one's hair can be that perfect naturally. She was the picture perfect California girl, except for her eyes. She had grey eyes that were fierce looking yet beautiful at the same time; they seemed to be studying me as if calculating the best way to take me down in a battle.

I hear Jason say "and this is Percy" So I take that as my opportunity to say hello.

"Hey Jason, Thalia!" I say with a smile, Thalia hugs me and Jason and I do the man hug thing the Nico him and me always do. They then introduce us to the rest of their companions.

"This is Piper!" Jason says pointing to the pretty girl beside him. That must be the girl he likes, Piper not Pepper. She was tan like the other girl but a little darker, she had pretty brown hair that was uneven at the bottom, as if she had cut it herself. When she smiles I see that she has perfect, blindingly white teeth and pretty and full lips. Her eyes were really pretty but I couldn't decide what color they were, they kind of reminded me of a kaleidoscope.

"And that one over there is Leo." Thalia says pointing to an African-American with super curly hair in an afro. He had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes and, I knew he would get along really well with the Stolls.

Jason they points to the beautiful blonde girl and says "and last but certainly not least… that is Annabeth." Even her name was beautiful I think with a smile. She smiles back at me and I get butterflies in my stomach. 'Could this be my first real crush?' I wonder to myself in astonishment.

**I hope you liked it! It took me quite a while to write. Thank you PurpleConverseAnnabeth for your help! I hope I did better with it… I was trying to at least! I want to thank everyone who reads this story, it means a lot to me. Tell me if you saw anything you think I could fix! And please review! It makes my day every time I get a review from some one ****J**


End file.
